Common Ground
by Channel42
Summary: Rapses and Kimas make first acquaintances.


Common Ground

Summary: Rapses and Kimas make first acquaintances.

Background: Rapses and his guardians survived the assassination attempt and continued their lives in Ancient Egypt. Kimas' father was slain as a treacherous accomplice to Scarab, leaving him orphaned, but later taken in and raised by his uncle Ja-Kal.

Hints of slash and slightly OCC (after all, they are characters rewritten).

Disclaimer: For fiction purposes only.

* * *

The evening stars shown brightly as a young man with wispy, bronze-colored hair peered from a small window, listening to the elders who sat before the cackling fire exchange tales of politics and mystical happenings. A year had passed since his father's death, and though Kimas regarded it as a dark period in his life, he couldn't help but think almost longingly of his father.

Loved ones were born and taken as swiftly as the day's end beyond the Western Gate and into the final resting place. Kimas wondered whether his father was granted a proper burial, though he knew it unlikely. No one would dare speak the name of Arakh, the treacherous accomplice to the evil sorcerer Scarab. Nor did Kimas feel right seeking answers, especially of his uncle who had pleaded with the Pharaoh to spare his life and not punish the young child for the malicious deeds of his father. Ja-Kal had taken him in when no other would look him in the eye.

And yet, he found he still loved his father, and not knowing of the events that transpired that fateful day had gnawed at the back of his mind, leaving him restless and unsettled.

He hid it well, for he feared to dishonor his uncle. Without Ja-Kal's mercy, Kimas would have undoubtedly met the same fate as his father, and for that he was reluctantly grateful and forever indebted. However the pity that eluded from his uncle left a sour taste in his mouth. It was not his nature to be regarded as a helpless, unfortunate child.

Which is why he decided to seek out his uncle and proclaimed that very evening his desire to earn his place in the household.

Ja-Kal, slightly stunned, regarded his young nephew, an eerie sense of familiarity at the words filing him. The hunter did not speak for a long moment, but there was agreement and determination set in his blue eyes.

"Very well, Kimas. We will begin to train together on the dawn. Rest now, for useless to the pack is the weary lion."

Ja-Kal patted Kimas on the shoulder before moving back into the adjacent room where Tia was tending to Padjet.

* * *

It was early on the fourth day of the harvest. Kimas crouched in the darkened common room of his uncle's quarters sharpening his tools and preparing for the morning's hunt. He had trained rigorously, learning new techniques developed by his tactful uncle. His physical prowess impressed Ja-Kal greatly. For all of Arakh's faults, he had taught his son well in the art of combat, and at the age of fifteen Kimas' skills in weaponry were attuned to match those of opponents thrice his size. Ja-Kal worked more to strengthen Kimas' mental capacity, cultivating a delicate eye and patience in his nephew that with time came as second nature.

Dawn broke as Kimas silently made his way outside through the open threshold. The farmers were beginning their long trek into the fields, bypassing merchants on their way to market. He took in a deep breath of fresh air, feeling rejuvenated and energized, and began his morning stretches to prepare for the long hours ahead.

This day he would accompany the Royal Hunt.

* * *

Kimas sat on a marble stoop where the other hunters were scattered at the base of the Pharaoh's House. Ja-Kal had excused himself briefly with the promise of a swift return before disappearing within the grand palace. Horsemen weaved their way through them, rarely lifting their eyes from the path as their steeds trotted along.

Kimas fiddled with one of his small daggers while mentally willing his nerves to calm. He must have lost himself in deep thought because the next thing he noticed was the pounding of heavy footsteps coming down above him. Kimas scrambled to his feet and turned to find an entourage of royal guards. On both sides the guards flanked Ja-Kal and another figure who was significantly smaller than his uncle, but who was clad in a brilliant blue hunter's outfit and adorned a golden helmet upon his head. Kimas watched wide-eyed as the boy came into recognition, if the hunter's falling to one knee (one hunter poked him in the back of the leg to get his attention and follow suit) confirmed any doubt.

Prince Rapses bowed his head in acknowledgement of the regal display and gestured to the small group to raise, the guards rising last and standing at ease behind Ja-Kal and the Prince. Ja-Kal called for the formation of the Royal Hunt and led the Prince down the last rows of stairs. They stood before Kimas, who had maneuvered off to the side but maintained an attentive stance, though he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"My Prince, I would like to formally introduce you to my nephew, Kimas. I believe the two of you can learn well together, and from each other," Ja-Kal stated proudly.

Kimas bowed his head slightly, the heat suddenly becoming noticeable as sweat coated his exposed neck.

"It is an honor, your Royal Highness," he murmured. He raised his head and met the steady gaze of the Prince. The light seemed to catch his emerald green eyes in a peculiar, entrancing way. Rapses grinned cheekily before looking up at Ja-Kal.

"Great! That is enough of the formalities, Ja-Kal. Shall we be off then?"

"At your command, my Prince," Ja-Kal said before signaling to the hunters.

"This should be fun," Rapses quipped and Kimas could only grunt in response, silently wondering what he was getting himself into.

Ja-Kal took his place at the lead, Rapses and Kimas between him and the hunter formation. He blew the great horn that signaled the beginning of the Royal Hunt, and the small faction followed suit as he led them off into the bush.

***

The End


End file.
